In the complex world of coordination of visual and audio programs for pleasure or for teaching purposes, there are many well known systems. For example, read along while listening techniques are commonly available as a means of helping learners make a more successful transition from an auditory orientation centered largely around listening, to a visual orientation involving the printed word. Systems of this type largely involve recorded narrations and the use of books or similar printed materials. As can be readily appreciated, there is very little grapheme-phoneme correspondence possible with such loosely coordinated and synchronized presentations. While most of this type of aural presentation is recorded at a single predetermined rate, some experimental work has employed variable rate speech means in conjunction with the reading of book or printed materials. None, however, use technological means to project or expose, by means of a viewer, print line by line in conjunction with a variable speed narration or a constant speed narration for that matter. This degree of visual control implicit in projection, or through the use of a viewer in coordination with different aural/visual rates of presentation can both direct and encourage a learner to engage in various forms of linguistic analysis and appreciation, thus helping the learner to become a more successful silent reader, and this type of system will constitute a unique system in regard to instructional technology as well as reading methodology. In summary, what is lacking in the known art is a means and method by which line by line projections of print are presented in correspondence with a narration to assist students learning any new language, whether their own native language in printed form or other foreign or secondary languages, better realize the relationship between the printed and the spoken word, or phrase in the case of shorthand, or any other similar symbol/sound relationship. A further desirable advancement of this method is the use of a simultaneously variable aural-visual presentation rate in order to stimulate and encourage a learner to engage in various forms of linguistic analysis and appreciation.